As electronic products have become more complex and have multiple functions, compact, high-current, and high-capacity electronic components have been demanded. When a coil is reduced in size to make a power inductor compact, the volume of a body region, in which an internal core portion of the coil is formed, may also be decreased. When the volume of the internal core portion is reduced, the inductor may be vulnerable to external stress or thermal impact.
In addition, a power inductor employed in a system in package (SiP) essentially secures reliability in an internal environment thereof, and the reliability of the power inductor may be influenced by external factors, as well as by the characteristics of a material included in the power inductor itself.